


just you and me

by wawayaga



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Plug, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wawayaga/pseuds/wawayaga
Summary: changgu has an idea and wonders if hongseok is able to keep it together long enough for them to both benefit
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Comments: 9
Kudos: 51
Collections: The DS9CU





	just you and me

“So I wanted to try something,” Changgu closes the door behind him and leans against it. 

“Okay?” Hongseok barely looks up from his phone. 

“How do you feel about a plug?” It all comes out in a rush of breath, like he needs to say it all at once before he loses the confidence. 

He has Hongseok’s attention now. 

“Yeah. Yeah I mean sure. Do you not want to bottom anymore? We can start switching more if you want it’s not a big deal.” Hongseok sounds like he’s trying to calm a spooked horse. He’s not really sure where this is going but if it’s anything like the last idea Changgu had, it’ll end with him coming till he’s blind. 

“No! No I love you in me that’s not- I just thought it might be fun? Try something new.” Changgu moves over to the bed as he says it. 

Hongseok can’t help but feel a bit of relief; Changgu is the most responsive bottom he’s ever dealt with and god does he love it. He would let Changgu top from now on if that’s what he wanted, of course he would, but he had to admit that he would prefer not to. 

“I thought this might be okay for the first time? They said it was good for beginners, at the store. The guy at the shop was really helpful,” Changgu is starting to babble a little bit, he’s turning red and Hongseok knows he’s nervous. He’s never been good at talking about sex. In the moment it’s different, he’s always got something to say. But when they’re clothed? Changgu might be a tease but he’s quiet about it. 

Hongseok is staring at the box in Changgu’s hands but looks back up at his face when he mentions the sales guy. 

“Yeah? How helpful?” Changgu flushes darker. 

“He showed me a lot of stuff we might want to look into. Some really nice blindfolds. They had a lot of different kinds of plugs, he was really detailed. Wanted to make sure I knew what I was getting into.”

“I’m sure.” Hongseok knew, even if Changgu usually didn’t, what his boyfriend looked like. He noticed the appreciative stares when they were out, even from people who didn’t know he was an idol. Changgu was, in a word, incredibly hot. Okay two words. He was used to people flirting with Changgu and could only imagine how much worse it was when he was out on his own- let alone on his own in a sex shop asking for help. 

“Oh you’re jealous again, aren’t you?” Changgu says, cocking his head to the side to look at Hongseok. 

“Of you getting leered at in a sex shop? A bit, yeah.” He lets out a soft grunt as Changgu puts himself in his lap. 

He loops his arms around Hongseok’s neck and leans in to brush their lips together. Hongseok hates how jealous and possessive he can be, but Changgu has never seemed to mind. In fact, it seemed like a turn on for him, he always preened under the attention. He loved skinship and hamming it up for the cameras and Hongseok was more than happy to oblige him. 

“I promise I didn’t flirt back. I only have eyes for you,” he presses a kiss to Hongseok’s neck and that’s it. Hongseok flips them over so Changgu is pinned under him, smiling up at him like it wasn’t his plan all along. 

“You’d better.” There’s a brief second where Hongseok wonders if the weather is cool enough for Changgu to get away with wearing a turtleneck. He decides he doesn’t care and sucks a hickey into his neck. The makeup girls will fix it if it’s too bad. 

\--

They’re leaving practice the next day when Changgu catches up to Hongseok. 

“Wanna try it out tonight?” Changgu asks the question casual as can be, like he’s asking about a new jjimdak restaurant. It takes Hongseok a second to realize what he means. 

“Oh. Yeah sure. We have that live tonight though remember?” From the way Changgu’s eyes flash he knows he remembers. Knows that’s exactly why he’s asking. 

“ _During_ the live, Changgu?” Hongseok scrubs a hand over his face as Changgu just smiles placidly back at him. He wants to roll his eyes but the way his stomach drops at the thought of it- of Changgu prepping him, getting him ready and then having to hold it together while they do a live stream. He can feel his eyes glazing over, hopes no one can see the way his dick is jumping in his sweats. Changgu pats him on the back and goes to talk to Shinwon. 

\--

“Is that okay?” Changgu is three fingers deep and looking down at Hongseok. He has to laugh because he’s been moaning and writhing for the past ten minutes and there’s no way it _isn’t_ okay. His laugh cuts off into a moan as Changgu crooks his fingers up and presses against him. 

“Yeah, yeah it’s good, sweetheart. I don’t want to rush but we’ve gotta get to the studio soon,” Hongseok tells him when he gets his breath back. 

Changgu checks the time on his watch and curses under his breath. 

“Sorry, Seokkie, I’ll do better next time. Are you ready?” Hongseok nods and Changgu makes sure there’s enough lube on the plug, inserts it slowly. 

Hongseok groans long and low as it settles into place. It’s not big, but he knows that when he’s sitting on it it’s going to be brushing against his prostate. He’s wondering if he can get Wooseok and Shinwon to cover the live for them instead. Wonders if _I need to get fucked_ is a good enough excuse to call it off. 

“Good?” Changgu asks him and presses a kiss to the center of his chest. 

“Good.”

\--

It starts off soft. So soft in fact, Hongseok thinks he’s getting a text. He looks down at his phone but the screen is dark. Then it happens again, a little bit harder, and he realizes, with all the clarity of a prophetic vision, that the plug Changgu bought for him is a vibrator. 

His next thought is understanding that of course Changgu wanted to use it while they were on live. He wanted to see if Hongseok would be able to behave for the hour twenty they’d be on camera. He does his best to school his face back into something resembling normalcy and tries to read some comments.

Hongseok gets used to the slow steady buzz. He can feel it, of course he can feel it, and he’s more than a little hard under the table where the camera can’t see, but he thinks he can make it through the rest of the stream. This turns out to be untrue. He’s in the middle of responding to a comment when Changgu ramps up the speed. Hongseok barely manages to muffle his moan with a cough. Changgu turns to him with a look of concern on his face to ask if he’s okay. 

“Great,” Hongseok grits out, glaring at Changgu. He can see the mirth in Changgu’s eyes as he passes Hongseok a bottle of water.

“Don’t want your throat getting sore, Hongseokkie. Make sure you hydrate.” 

The rest of the live continues in much the same way. Changgu will turn up the speed when Hongseok is least expecting it, turn it down when he starts to fidget in his seat. Hongseok is so hard he can barely focus on anything else but he knows he can’t get up from the table like this, he has to finish the stream. He’s never been so grateful to not have staff around for once. 

“ _Why does Hongseokkie hyung look so weird tonight? You’re not getting sick are you?”_ Changgu is reading a comment, or maybe just pretending to. “Are you getting sick? You can go to bed early if you want.” 

He understands the statement for what it is: Changgu is willing to give him the out if he wants it. He’s willing to turn off the vibrator and call it quits. Hongseok turns to look at Changgu, sees the trust clear in his eyes. 

“I feel great. I think I’m gonna be up for a while. I have a new project to work on, so,” Hongseok smiles at the camera, turning away from Changgu. He regrets that he can’t put a hand on his knee, the camera will surely catch it if he does, but when Changgu turns the speed back up he knows he understood. 

\--

Changgu doesn’t even have his hand back to his side from turning off the stream when Hongseok is pinning him to the table. 

“A fucking _vibrator_ , Changgu?” he growls against his neck. 

“Did you, _ah_ , did you like it?” Hongseok can hear the smile in Changgu’s voice. 

He rolls their hips together so Changgu can feel just how much he liked it. He’s not surprised to find that Changgu is just as hard as he is. 

“If you expect me to wait to get back to the dorm for you to fuck me you’re out of your mind,” Hongseok tells him before pressing their mouths together and licking deep. 

Changgu doesn’t waste any time after that. His hands go immediately to Hongseok’s fly to take him out and stroke him. It’s so much after so long of a wait and Hongseok’s moan is loud in the quiet room. 

“Come on, get on the table,” Changgu tells him, pushing him away. 

Hongseok pulls his pants the rest of the way off and perches on the edge of the table, shoving the keyboard and mouse away as he does. He grabs for Changgu’s phone to turn the vibrator off before spreading out, his back flat against the table. Changgu is gentle taking out the plug, doesn’t want to hurt him and replaces it with a finger. 

“It’s fine please just, _please_ , Changgu.” Hongseok is grinding down onto that single finger, trying to get any kind of relief. 

Changgu doesn’t bother taking his pants off, just shoves them down far enough to get his cock out and is pressing into Hongseok in one smooth move. 

“I didn’t know if you would like it,” he says, pumping fast. 

“It wasn’t- fuck, as good as this,” Hongseok is breathless, “but it was good.”

“Just good?” A harsh snap of his hips punctuates the question. 

“Fantastic. I loved it. I swear I loved it,” Hongseok corrects. 

He wants to get a hand around himself but he’s holding onto the edge of the table, trying not to get fucked off the other end. Changgu almost never has the patience for long, slow fucks, would rather just flip Hongseok onto his back and ride him hard until they’re both panting and sweaty, this is no different. 

Hongseok is shocked when he comes. It gets ripped out of him like a lightning strike. Changgu had barely wrapped his hand around him and he was done for, distantly grateful that it missed his shirt. Changgu doesn’t take long to follow, it’s always quick when Hongseok is loud. 

\--

“Think we’ll do that again?” Hongseok asks as they’re locking up the studio. 

“The fucking or the plug?” 

“Either. Both. I meant the plug though it was. Fun.” 

Changgu is grinning at him and he blushes a little. 

“If you want to, yeah. Maybe next time I’ll wear it.” 

Hongseok nearly trips over his feet, mind already painting the image of Changgu trying to stay quiet, grinding down on the plug. Changgu laughs, high and giddy, when Hongseok pulls him to his chest to kiss him hard. 

“You’re coming back to mine, we’re not nearly done tonight.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd and written in about two hours. i don't know if this is *good* but sometimes the brainworms just take over. sorry. 
> 
> twt: changgukah


End file.
